pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Rampardos
Vs. Rampardos is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/4/2017. Story Ian and Piplup are training with Crystal and Buizel behind the Pokémon Center, Piplup’s Bubble Beam clashing with Water Gun. Dawn and Conway watch from inside the Pokémon Center, looking out the window. Dawn: Does he really believe that this last ditch effort of training will help him win the gym battle? Conway: I think he’s trying to let out frustration. Paul’s battle earlier caused him great discomfort. Dawn: How in the world can you tell? His facial expressions remain the exact same in almost every scenario. Conway: That’s why I rely on other cues. Arm and leg movement, tension in his arms. Accelerated breathing rate. Dawn: I think you are looking too much into this, Conway. Conway: (Chuckles) If you say so, Miss Berlitz. Dawn leaves the window, walking off. She spots Paul retrieving his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy, nodding to show his appreciation. He walks off, when Dawn intercepts his path. He stops. Dawn: Hello, Paul. I just wanted to express my gratitude in allowing me to watch your gym battle earlier today. I feel that it will help me grow as a trainer, and I appreciate your allowance of the situation. Paul continues to stare at Dawn blankly, Dawn uncomfortable from the lack of response. Dawn: Is there a problem? Paul: Yeah. Who are you? Dawn: (Offended) I distinctly introduced myself to you on a previous occasion! My name is Miss Dawn Berlitz! Paul: Nope. Don’t remember. Dawn: (Furious) DON’T REMEMBER?! You chance upon meeting a member of the most famous family of the region and you DON’T REMEMBER?! Conway: Now, now. Let’s calm down. Conway walks over, putting his hands on Dawn’s shoulders. Paul walks past them, as Conway glances after him. Conway: Are you going to accept Ian’s invitation? Watch his gym battle? Paul: (Not looking back) What point is there in doing that? Paul exits the Pokémon Center, Dawn still steaming. Dawn: Not remembering me. Ha! He’s just as bad as Ian! Conway: Fascinating. End Scene Ian and Piplup stand on one side of the rock field in the Oreburgh gym, with Roark on the other side. Referee Ian stands in the referee box, with Crystal, Conway and Dawn in the stands. Ian’s eyes glance over to the audience, when Paul walks in through the entryway, going all the way up the bleachers. The others watch him go up. Dawn: (Spiteful) Yeah, he can sit up there. He hasn’t earned the honor at sitting at level with me. Crystal: Whoa, what happened here? Conway: Paul forgot who Dawn was. Dawn: So inconsiderate! When you introduce yourself to someone, the other person should pay attention! Referee Ian: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the one with Pokémon still able to compete! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Conway: This could be a problem. Ian only has two Pokémon that can match Rock types, being Cubone and Piplup. Cranidos is obviously Roark’s strongest. If Ian can’t win easily, his chances of success decrease. Roark: Alright, Bonsly! Roark throws his Pokéball, choosing Bonsly. Bonsly: Bonsly! Ian: Go, Cubone! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone! Roark: Bonsly, use Rock Tomb! Ian: Bone Club to Bonemerang! Bonsly forms a large boulder by the top of its head, as it pushes it to shoot it forward. Cubone swings Bone Club, crumbling the Rock Tomb. Cubone then throws Bonemerang at Bonsly. Roark: Dodge it and go for Double Edge! Ian: Headbutt! Bonsly runs around the Bonemerang, charging forward with a silver aura. Cubone rams it head first, as Cubone is sent flying back and crashing into a boulder. Bonsly looks smug, when Bonemerang hits it from behind, knocking it forward. Cubone gets up, catching the bone. Ian: Focus Energy to Bone Club! Roark: Bonsly, get up! Use Copycat! Cubone glows with a blue aura, it traveling to its bone. Cubone charges forward, as Bonsly glows brown, forming an aura bone. The two clash, deadlocking. Cubone finishes its swing, sending Bonsly flying back into the air. Ian: Finish it with Bonemerang! Cubone throws Bonemerang, hitting Bonsly hard. Bonsly falls, as Bonemerang curves around and hits Bonsly again, defeating it. Cubone catches the bone. Referee Ian: Bonsly is unable to battle! The winner is Cubone! Roark returns Bonsly, as he draws a new Pokéball. Roark: Not bad. Let’s see how you handle this! Go Probopass! Roark throws the Pokéball, choosing Probopass. Probopass: Pro. Conway: Hm. Probopass obviously has a type disadvantage. Let’s see how he does. Ian: Bonemerang! Roark: Magnet Bomb! Cubone throws its bone for Bonemerang, as Probopass’ nose glows with silver energy. It releases a magnetic pulse wave, repelling the bone and causing it to fly off to the side. Cubone watches it go, as Cubone runs towards it. Probopass floats into Cubone’s path, cutting it off from the bone. Ian: Headbutt! Roark: Magnet Bomb! Cubone leaps at Probopass, as Probopass fires Magnet Bomb. Cubone is blasted back, defeated. Referee Ian: Cubone is unable to battle! The victor is Probopass! Ian returns Cubone, contemplating his options. Ian: Piplup. Piplup: Lup! Piplup leaps onto the field, ready to go. Roark: Ah, a Water type. Probopass, use Discharge! Ian: Piplup, Whirlpool then Bubble Beam! Piplup glows bluish white as he forms a water Whirlpool shield, which takes the multiple blue electricity streams from Probopass’ nose. The Whirlpool breaks as Piplup fires Bubble Beam. Probopass takes the attack, it floating backwards from it. Piplup throws Whirlpool, trapping Probopass in it. Roark: Not bad. Probopass! Break out of it with Magnet Bomb! Ian: Hold your ground, then Bubble Beam! Probopass releases Magnet Bomb, which breaks the Whirlpool. Piplup waits for the Magnet Bomb effects to wear off, then Piplup fires Bubble Beam. Bubble Beam hits Probopass as it crashes into a boulder, defeated. Referee Ian: Probopass is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup! Roark returns Probopass, as he has a big smile on his face. Roark: Good try. I know I’ve been pushing you hard recently. Now, let’s go Rampardos! Roark throws the Pokéball, choosing Rampardos. Rampardos: Ram, PAR! Dawn: It evolved?! That shouldn’t be allowed! Paul: Interesting. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its powerful headbutt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact. Conway: This isn’t good. This is no longer the battle that Paul had. Crystal: What do you mean? Conway: Ian has been treating this match as an exhibition. To prove his strength to Paul. Dawn: That seems ridiculous. He’s battling a gym leader. Conway: That Paul defeated. By beating him, Ian proves to Paul that they are equals. Crystal: Why does he feel like that he has to prove himself to him? Ian’s glance gazes over at Paul, who’s eyes are focused down on the others. Conway: Miss Berlitz. How would you describe Ian? Dawn: (Without hesitation) Pompous, arrogant, cold, battle oriented and overall quite rude. Crystal: (Offended) He is not like that! Conway: Then, how would you describe Paul? Dawn: Infuriating! He’s pompous, arrogant… Dawn’s voice dies down, her contemplating something. Dawn: I guess the same as Ian. Conway: Exactly. Instead of the two of them being two sides of the same coin, they are the same side of a coin. They both talk only when necessary, goal driven to conquer the Pokémon League, and social only when it fits their needs. Paul not recognizing you after a previous encounter, Miss Berlitz, is the same thing that Ian does to trainers he doesn’t acknowledge. Dawn: Specifically trainers? Conway: Ian judges a trainer by their prowess in battle. Paul most likely does as well. They had a battle, and they both formed their opinion of each other. And that’s where they realized they are the same. Except in one way. The only way that matters. Crystal: Which is? Rampardos towers over Piplup, him looking back to Ian for confirmation. Ian nods encouragingly, as Piplup’s confidence returns. Conway: How they treat their Pokémon. Ian sees the way to unlock a Pokémon’s true potential is through their bond. A strength of unity, friendship. If they trust each other, then they can continue to grow alongside training. Paul, however, values strength over all other. He forced Chimchar to battle until Blaze activated, showing that he expects his Pokémon to be able to overpower any foe. He pushes them to their limit, while Ian accepts how far a Pokémon can go in a single instance. Crystal: So, the only way they are different, is how they treat Pokémon? Conway: Yes. A test of friendship or commander. Dawn: Uh, you do realize that he can hear us, correct? Conway: I think he knows this already. They have known since their last battle. Ian: Piplup, Bubble Beam! Roark: Rampardos, go for Headbutt! Rampardos stampedes forward, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam. Rampardos plows straight through Bubble Beam, striking Piplup hard. Piplup shoots into the air, as he corrects himself. Rampardos runs straight under him, leaping after him with Headbutt. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, forming a Whirlpool in front of it. Piplup throws it, as Rampardos pushes through it, striking Piplup again. Piplup flips down, landing on a boulder as Rampardos stomps down. Ian: Bubble Beam! Roark: Let’s switch it up with Zen Headbutt! Rampardos charges with its head glowing with blue energy, appearing in front of Piplup before he can fire Bubble Beam. Rampardos craters Piplup into the ground, as he stands back up. Rampardos leaps backwards, creating some distance between them. Roark: Finish it with Head Smash! Ian: Whirlpool! Rampardos is surrounded in white blue energy starts from its head and covers its whole body. It dashes forward as Piplup forms Whirlpool in front of him, acting as a shield. Rampardos bursts through it, Piplup taking the reduced attack head on. Piplup flies back, struggling to stand. Rampardos takes recoil damage. Ian: (In distress) Piplup! Piplup: Pip. Paul gets up from his seat, walking to head for the exit. Crystal spots this. Crystal: He’s leaving? Conway: I guess he’s seen enough. Ian spots this, anxiety rising. He begins to hyperventilate, Piplup becoming worried as well. Dawn: He’s, worried? Conway: What an effect. I’ve never seen this. Roark: You can’t lose your nerve in battle! You won’t be able to recover from that! Rampardos, finish it with Headbutt! Rampardos barrels towards Piplup, Ian’s eyes getting wider. He then closes his eyes, and takes deep breaths. Piplup does the same, eyes closed as they breathe in sync. Paul makes it to the base of the bleachers, seeing this. Paul: He’s given up. Ian and Piplup continue to breathe, Rampardos almost on top of Piplup. Ian: (Relaxed with eyes closed) Whirlpool. Piplup: (Relaxed with eyes closed) Lup. Piplup forms Whirlpool in front of him, acting as a shield. Roark: Still going to fight, huh? Go around and strike! Rampardos goes to its left, going around Piplup’s side. Piplup spins his body before Rampardos starts this trajectory, the Whirlpool blocking Rampardos’ path and catching Rampardos in it. Rampardos gargles as it struggles to break out of the Whirlpool. Ian and Piplup keep their eyes closed, still focusing on their breathing. Crystal: They mastered it! The Speed shield! They predicted Rampardos path! Ian and Piplup open their eyes, them filled with determination. Ian: Bubble Beam! Roark: Rampardos! Break out of Whirlpool with Head Smash! Rampardos in enveloped in Head Smash, destroying Whirlpool. Rampardos charges with Head Smash, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam at the ground, shooting up over Rampardos. Piplup continues to fire Bubble Beam from behind, striking Rampardos in the back. Rampardos stumbles forward, crashing through a boulder. Piplup lands gracefully. Ian: (Smiling and excited) Whirlpool! Piplup forms and throws Whirlpool, trapping Rampardos. The Whirlpool swirls and crashes into Rampardos, it straining to resist. Roark: Go after it with Zen Headbutt! Rampardos charges with Zen Headbutt, though it is slowed down by the Whirlpool. Ian: Layer it up with Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, the bubbles joining in with the Whirlpool. The Bubble Beam is slammed into Rampardos, it struggling to keep running. It manages to strike Piplup with Zen Headbutt, sending him flying, crashing into a boulder. Piplup struggles to stand, as the water energy disperses. Rampardos falls forward, defeated. Referee Ian: Rampardos is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup and the victor is Ian! Ian: We did it! Piplup: (Exhausted) Lup. Piplup falls down onto its butt as Ian runs out, picking him up. Ian: That was an excellent battle, Piplup. Sorry I hesitated before. Won’t happen again. Piplup: Lup. Roark returns Rampardos, smiling. Roark: Great job, buddy. Roark walks over to Ian. Roark: A bit of a rough start there with Piplup. But thank you for giving us an extraordinary battle for our first evolved battle. I’m proud to present to you the Coal Badge. Ian takes it, admiring it. He sees Paul exiting the arena, his smile fading. Ian: Thank you Roark. Main Events * Ian battles Roark and earns the Coal Badge. * The reason for Ian's and Paul's rivalry is revealed: they are exactly alike instead of how they treat Pokémon. Characters * Ian * Roark * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Paul Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Bonsly (Roark's) * Probopass (Roark's) * Rampardos (Roark's) * Buizel (Crystal's) Trivia * This is the first time that Ian beat a gym leader without using as many Pokémon as the gym battle allows. He used only two Pokémon instead of the allowed three. ** This stems from how this battle was originally going to be a two-on-two battle, and no one else from Ian's team would be able to match Roark. * Ian and Paul being described as the same side of a coin is based on how they are similar in almost every way. This is based off how Ash and Paul in the anime are described as opposite sides of the same coin. * While Paul not remembering Dawn stems from the same incident in the anime, it is a direct parallel to Ian, who regularly doesn't remember rivals or insignificant characters in his view. * At this point, Roark has been seen battling four trainers onscreen (counting Hugh's partial battle). He has battled Hugh, Wyatt, Paul and Ian. ** Despite the Sinnoh region being the first time that rival trainers are shown to battle gym leaders, he currently holds the record for most gym battles shown out of all gym leaders. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles